Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel pyrazolyltriazolylpyridines, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof for controlling animal pests, especially arthropods and in particular insects and arachnids.
Description of Related Art
WO2012175474-A1 describes certain phenyltriazolylpyridines as insecticidal compounds. Here, the general formula (A) comprises in its definitions of A1 to A4 CX (X represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl) or nitrogen, where Q2 denotes certain phenyl substituents. However, in the preferred ranges and in the examples, A1, A2 or A3=nitrogen is not specified any further.

Modern crop protection compositions and veterinary ectoparasiticides have to meet many demands, for example in relation to dosage, persistence and spectrum of their action, and possible use. Questions of toxicity and of combinability with other active compounds or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as does the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active compound requires. In addition, resistances can occur. For all these reasons, the search for novel crop protection compositions or veterinary parasiticides can never be considered to be complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having improved properties compared to the known compounds at least in relation to individual aspects.